


I would choose you over the world

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little bit of angst but mostly focusing on the fluff, F/F, Precious babes in love, cute fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Quick gentle fingers made their way through Helen's hair before the person they belonged to slipped out of the bed, and Helen gave a soft whine and reached out for her wife. She was by no means ready to be awake yet. She wanted to sleep in and fuck everything she could. Not like the Clave gave a damn about her at all anyways. It was just her, Aline and Tessa here for the most part. Some other warlocks came and went. The spiral labyrinth.





	I would choose you over the world

Quick gentle fingers made their way through Helen's hair before the person they belonged to slipped out of the bed, and Helen gave a soft whine and reached out for her wife. She was by no means ready to be awake yet. She wanted to sleep in and fuck everything she could. Not like the Clave gave a damn about her at all anyways. It was just her, Aline and Tessa here for the most part. Some other warlocks came and went. The spiral labyrinth. A punishment for being half Seelie, something Helen had no control over but she was still here and Aline was here with her. Something she would never be able to repay. Aline was everything she could ever want and she felt so bad that she had dragged her here away from her family. Well Aline came willingly and loudly, basically telling the Clave to go fuck themselves but still. Helen couldn't help but feel bad.

"Come on lazy, get out of bed and get dressed. Its our special day and I'm going to spoil you." Aline leaned down to whisper in her ear before sitting back and tugging the sheets off so that the chill of the day hit Helen's skin and she yelped, sitting up and making a grab for the blankets but Aline had already dashed out of the room. She knew exactly what special day it was, it was their anniversary. Another year of marriage, of being together. And of being stuck here. Though Helen tried hard not to reflect on that. She was happy that Aline was here, she loved her very much. She just wanted better for her, she did not want her to be stuck here all her life. But she knew unless she left, then Aline wouldn't. Helen sighed softly as she got her feet slowly, making a distressed noise at the cold of the floor as she made her way into the bathroom. A warm bath was already ran and her clothes were set out as well. She smiled softly knowing Aline had probably snuck out of bed a few minutes before Helen woke up to do this first. That or Tessa had snuck in to it for them, that wouldn't be too far of a stretch. The woman was so kind and tried her best to help them both fit in here and get them what they needed. Helen stripped off the night dress and slid into the warm water, letting it soak into her skin. She didn't spend a lot of time in there, just enough to get ready. Before she slid out of the water and dried off, throwing on the light gold dress that fell to the floor with a long slit on the side. It looked very similar in color to her wedding dress but this was brand new and she could tell from the seam work that Aline's mother had made this and sent it to them. It was sweet to have her mother in law care and send such sweet things. It made things easier, every little bit that let her know that she wasn't alone. She stood in front of the mirror once she was dressed, her heels making her a little bit taller and all the worries suddenly felt smaller and far away. 

She loved Aline and Aline loved her, nothing else should matter and in the end it didn't. She knew that her wife would be here at her side, no matter what. Aline's family was her family and her own siblings tried every day to bring her back home. They had Mark and one day she knew they would get her home as well and Aline would be there at her side. Till then she would make the most of her situation. Deal with the cold and deal with the snow and deal with the isolation because she wasn't alone and she knew that. Aline was all she needed. Helen looked at the mirror, fixing her hair up, out of her face before letting her hand drop down over her heart. Tracing her fingers over the marriage rune, and a soft smile came to her lips before she grabbed her fur coat off the back of the door and made her way down the stairs. Aline was waiting her at the bottom, wearing something very similar and she had a soft smile on her lips as she reached her hand out to take Helen's as she reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful." 

"So do you." Helen smiled softly and intertwined their fingers and she let Aline lead her outside. The cold and snow was a constant part of being here, she had adjusted but it was a small surprise to see a small section of green when the door opened. A little bubble of spring sat near the steps with a blanket spread out and sunlight shining down. There was a whole meal set up. Aline tugged her into the warmth and sat her down, gently taking her coat and tossing it aside before sitting down herself. 

"I had Tessa set this up, she got some help from some other Warlocks so we could have a nice anniversary. So let's not waste it." Aline didn't give Helen much option and the two dug into the food. Eating in peaceful quiet and enjoying the warmth around them. It wasn't till they were nearly done that Helen spoke, wiping the crumbs from her lips with her thumb.

"This was very sweet. Thank you. Have I mentioned how much I love you? I do not know what I did to deserve you, so beautiful and smart. So loving. I am so very lucky." She smiled softly, canting her head down, a strand of her hair falling in her face and her fingers went to her rune again. She glanced up when she felt fingers along her chin. Fingers that traced from her jaw and up to brush her hair back behind her ear. Fingers staying as she traced over the point of Helen's ear before she cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was soft and sweet and she slowly pulled back, smiling at her wife. 

"I love you Helen. No matter what. You are beautiful, no matter what flaws you see in yourself or the ones others think you have. You don't have any and I am never leaving your side. Not ever. Not matter what the Clave thinks or anyone thinks. You are my one and my only and I love you, Helen. Always." She nudged her nose against Helen's and both cuddled closer into each other, soft laughter coming from Helen. All of this just for the two of them. Maybe this place wasn't all that bad, all of the time. And maybe it would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic for every day up until the 25th, I have one spot open for one more pairing if anyone is interested. Feel free to message me here. 
> 
> Catching up slowly at a time. I should have all fics done by the 25th hopefully. If not they will be done by the end of the month.


End file.
